This invention relates to a modular multicomponent access system for use in the telephonic and related industries More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved system for accessing and testing the wiring of a telephone terminal block of the type having a plurality of connectors extending therefrom such as, for example, type 66 quick-connect type terminals. This system is comprised of a plurality of interlocking snap-on parts which are adapted to form an almost limitless number of configurations which access connectors on terminal blocks.
In the communications industry, and more particularly in the telephone industry, terminal blocks having a plurality of clip-type electrical connectors protruding therefrom are in common use. One such terminal block is the well known Type 66 quick connect block.
A typical prior art method of accessing the electrical connections in such terminal blocks is to attach the testing wires leading from the electronic testing or other apparatus which is to be accessed to the electrical connectors of the block, by suitable clips, i.e., alligator clips. It should be appreciated that this is time consuming and is subject to human error. Thus, alligator clips of this type may create problems such as accidental shorting across terminals or intermittent test connections.
Another prior art apparatus which accesses a block for testing involves a test block which is the same size as the entire block to be tested. This test block has an array of contact elements that are force fitted over the connector elements of the terminal block, and the test block is then secured to the terminal block by clamping arms and a clamping screw. The arms extend into openings in the terminal block and the clamping screw is torqued through the arms to load the test block against the terminal block. This test apparatus is bulky and cumbersome, both to mount and dismount. Furthermore, because of the force fit of test contacts over the connector elements of the terminal block, contact can only be made with every other connector in a row because of space limitations. Thus, individual rows cannot be tested (the entire terminal block must be tested as a unit), and even then, only half the connectors in any row are actually tested.
Still another prior art testing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,174, which is assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,174 describes a testing assembly comprising a plurality of pistons and piston rods within a plurality of chambers, each piston being connected to a conductive grommet and a resilient conductive spring. The assembly is then mounted on protruding connectors or terminals of the type hereinabove discussed via the chambers wherein electrical contact between the pistons and terminals is effected. However, while the testing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,174 is suitable for its intended purposes, it does not easily afford interconnection with standardized modular plugs; and it must be held in place during use.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 634,816, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,290, which is also assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference, relates to a novel test adapter for insertion directly on a telephone terminal block of the type having a plurality of connectors extending therefrom such as, for example, a type 66 quick connect terminal block. The test plug adapter of the prior application is comprised of a compact insulative housing having a plurality of apertures therethrough, the apertures leading into cavities capable of communicating with, for example, type 66 quick connect terminals. Each cavity within the housing of the adapter has means for retaining a bridge clip which firmly holds the bridge clip therein. The bridge clips are connected, via wire conductors, to a standard modular jack. Preferably, the bridge clip is of the "quick connect" type which permits quicker and easier assembly and disassembly, both in manufacturing and in the field. When the test adapter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,290 is mounted on the terminals of a connector block, the terminals are inserted through the apertures into the cavities whereupon the bridge clips therein effect electrical and mechanical contact between the terminals of the block and the modular jack. Thereafter, a test phone or other test equipment adapter having a standard modular plug may be used in conjunction therewith.
While suitable for its intended purposes, the modular test adapter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,290 has several disadvantages and deficiencies. For example, individual and separate test adapters of the prior application are necessary for two, four, six or eight wire contacts. As a result, the manufacturer must produce, and the end user must inventory, four different test adapters at all times, which can be expensive and burdensome. Also, the test adapters of the prior application are not well suited for effecting electrical connections with adjacent lateral rows of terminals from a connector block (only vertical rows); and are not adapted to interface with a plurality of modular jacks or other non-modular connectors. End to end stacking of the prior art adapters is also limited due to the bulky housing and the housing configuration.